N'oublies pas de te laver les mains
by IloveKliss
Summary: Kurt et Blaine sont au milieu d'une session de baisers passionnés quand ils sont interrompus par Burt et des invités. Profitez d'un Burt furieux, un Kurt embarrassé et un Blaine mignon. Rating M pour une raison.


**N'oublies pas de te laver les mains**

****

**A/N : Salut les gars, donc je suis de retour avec un nouvel one shot. C'est un prompt que m'a donné gleefreak102 donc j'espère surtout que vous allez aimer :-)**

**Cette histoire est rating M à cause d'un thème sexuel. **

**Enjoy!**

**Et mon préféré... JE NE POSSÈDE PAS GLEE (si c'était le cas, Klaine n'aurait jamais jamais rompu). **

**A/T : Bonjour tout le monde **** voici la traduction d'un one shot écrit par RozarieCriss qui m'a beaucoup fait rire. J'espère que ça va vous plaire **

**~oOo~**

**N'oublies pas de te laver les mains**

« Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a personne à la maison ? » demanda Blaine, tandis qu'il déboutonnait la chemise de Kurt.

« Oui - ah » gémit Kurt parce que Blaine avait trouvé l'endroit parfait sur son cou. « Finn est chez Puck. Je lui ai dit de ne pas rentrer tôt à la maison ou sinon je vais brûler tous ses Playboys. Et Papa et Carole sont sortis avec M. Shue et Mlle Pillsbury. Ils les emmènent au nouveau restaurant français. Il est à presque quarante minutes de Lima, donc nous avons plus que trois heures. » Kurt tira sur l'ourlet du t-shirt de Blaine. Enfin, Blaine comprit l'idée et le jeta plus loin. « Oui, Jésus Christ, Blaine. » grogna Kurt quand il regarda la poitrine bronzée de Blaine et prit immédiatement son téton droit dans sa bouche.

« Est-ce que, ah, est-ce que tu as déjà pensé au nom Playboy ? Ça a l'air tellement gay pour un magazine d'homme. » dit Blaine qui rejoint enfin le dernier bouton de la chemise de Kurt. « Et toutes ces filles et leurs faux seins, ça craint tellement. »

« Vraiment Blaine ? » demanda Kurt en s'éloignant de lui. « Tu es en train de m'embrasser et tu penses à des magazines masculines et des faux seins ? Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? » Il avait les mains sur les hanches et envoyait à Blaine son meilleur regard accusateur.

« Oh chéri, reviens. » Blaine entrelaça leurs mains et le conduisit au salon. « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu transforme mon cerveau en gelée. » Il poussa Kurt sur le canapé et en un instant épinglait son corps léger contre les coussins. « Je ne peux pas penser normalement que tu es à moitié nu. » Il prit dans sa bouche le lobe d'oreille de l'autre garçon et le suça. Kurt gémit et frotta ses hanches contre celles de Blaine. Leurs érections se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre et les deux adolescents grognèrent. Ils couchaient ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant et étaient aussi excité que tous les garçons de leur âge.

« Blaine. » gémit Kurt en essayant d'enlever la main de Blaine de son poignet. Il les avait épinglés au-dessus de sa tête et Kurt était désespéré. Il voulait passer son ongles courts contre la poitrine de Blaine, les enfoncer dans ses boucles sauvages, toucher son sexe.

« Est-ce que tu veux me toucher ? » murmura Blaine d'un air séducteur dans son oreille. Kurt pût seulement hocher la tête. Il adorait la voix de Blaine et surtout quand il lui parlait d'une façon obscène. « Et est-ce que tu veux que je te touche ? »

« Oui, oh dieu, espèce de petit bâtard ! » grogna Kurt qui les retourna enfin pour qu'il puisse se mettre à califourchon sur les cuisses de Blaine.

« Oh, je ne pense pas que je suis petit. » dit Blaine avec un clin d'œil. Kurt roula seulement des yeux mais ensuite se pencha et l'embrassa. Leurs langues se battaient dans leurs bouches, leurs dents mordaient leurs lèvres et de la salive était partagée entre eux. Les mains de Kurt couraient sur la poitrine bronzée de Blaine et s'enfonçaient dans ses cheveux doux. Blaine agrippait fermement les fesses de Kurt et leurs hanches se frottaient l'une contre l'autre de façon erratique. Blaine les retourna et avec un mouvement rapide baissa le pantalon et le boxer de Kurt jusqu'à ses chevilles. Dans la minute il mît sa main autour du sexe de Kurt. Kurt jeta sa tête en arrière et gémit bruyamment.  
« Blaine, Dieu, ne t'arrête pas. » Kurt jeta sa jambe gauche par-dessus l'épaule de Blaine et le rapprocha pour qu'ils puissent s'embrasser. Ils s'embrassaient sans façon et étaient enveloppés dans leur monde, donc ils n'entendirent pas les deux voitures s'arrêter devant la maison. Ils n'entendirent pas les clefs dans la serrure ou encore la voix bourrue de Burt Hummel.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que le restaurant était fermé. Cuisine brûlée, mon cul. »

« Langage Burt, nous avons des invités. » le réprimanda Carole en allant vers le salon. « Merde qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

« Langage Carole, nous avons des invités. » rétorqua Burt avec un sourire mais ensuite il vit ce qu'elle regardait. Dans le salon, sur leur canapé étaient son fils et son petit-ami. À moitié nu. En train de s'embrasser. Non, ils ne s'embrassaient pas. Le hobbit bouclé mangeait le visage de son fils et avait la main sur... non c'était quelque chose que Burt n'avait pas besoin de voir. Jamais de la vie.

« Burt, est-ce que quelque chose ne vas pas ? » demanda Will quand lui et Emma firent un pas dans la pièce. Et là il les vit aussi. Deux garçons empêtrés l'un sur l'autre, évidemment inconscient de leur auditoire.

« KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL ! » rugit Burt, et les deux garçons se séparèrent immédiatement. Blaine les vit en premier et son visage devint blanc comme neige. D'un autre côté, le visage de Kurt, eu lieu d'un changement en deux secondes, passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Quand il vit son père il devint blanc, puis vert et ensuite rouge comme une tomate. Will du retenir un rire.

« Papa ! Carole ! Vous êtes à la maison plus tôt que je ne m'y attendais. » dit Kurt, sa voix une octave plus haut que d'habitude.

« De toute évidence. » aboya Burt, son visage fumant. Blaine cherchait désespérément leurs vêtements. Il voulait ravoir un peu de dignité. Ensuite il vit son t-shirt juste derrière une Mlle Pillsbury choquée. Elle le regardait dans les yeux et avec une main tremblante, lui jeta le t-shirt. Il l'attrapa avec facilité et lui sourit. « Est-ce que vous pourriez s'il vous plaît m'expliquer ça ? »

« Burt... »

« Monsieur Hummel »

« Oh, okay M. Hummel. Nous pensions que vous alliez rentrer tard et... » commença Blaine mais Burt l'interrompit encore.

« Donc tu pensais que ce serait une parfaite idée de molester mon fils dans mon salon ?! »

« Papa ! » hurla Kurt en remettant son pantalon. « Blaine ne m'a pas molesté. Arrête d'être mélodramatique. Nous ne faisions que nous embrasser. »

« Ce n'était pas s'embrasser ! Il avait sa main sur ton... » Burt s'arrêta et ferma les yeux d'un air fatigué.

« Pénis. » murmura doucement Mlle. Pillsbury et Carole éclata presque de rire.

« Et alors ? C'était s'embrasser sans habits ! » dit Kurt en regardant dans la pièce. Carole et M. Shue avaient l'air de s'amuser, Mlle. Pillsbury avait l'air d'une biche devant les phares d'une voiture (ce qui n'était pas vraiment inhabituel) et Blaine avait l'air d'espérer que le sol craquerait et l'avalerait. Le père de Kurt avait l'air d'être sur le point d'avoir une autre crise cardiaque.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ! Il y a une limite fine entre des baisers nus et des relations sexuelles. Et je te l'ai dit, tu es trop jeune pour le sexe. Et tu n'auras jamais des relations sexuelles sous mon toit. »

« Trop tard. » dit Blaine sans réfléchir. _Nous avons eu des relations sexuelles dans chaque pièce sous votre toit, même dans votre magasin_, pensa Blaine. Cinq têtes se tournèrent immédiatement dans sa direction.

« Blaine ! » hurla Kurt énervé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » cria Burt, fulminant. Son visage était presque violet et Kurt était sûr qu'il pouvait voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

« Papa, s'il te plaît, ton cœur ! »

« Je pense que c'est le moment pour nous de partir. » dit M. Shue et Emma hocha la tête soulagée. Elle était contente de pouvoir quitter la pièce. Toute être situation la rendait mal à l'aise. Mais surtout la main de Blaine. Il avait touché les parties intimes de Kurt avec et ne l'avait toujours pas lavée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'allait pas la laver ? Le garçon ne savait rien à propos de l'hygiène. Elle devrait lui donner une brochure dessus.

« Je vous accompagne jusqu'à la porte. » dit Carole.

« Blaine, lave tes mains ! » dit rapidement Emma avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce. Blaine regarda confusément ses mains et se rappela ensuite ce qu'il avait fait avec.

« Oh, euh oui, donc si vous voulez bien m'excuser ! » bégaya-t-il en faisant un mouvement pour quitter la pièce.

« Jamais de la vie, jeune homme, tu restes ici. » lui grogna Burt. « Donc est-ce que vous essayez de me dire que vous avez eu des relations sexuelles ? »

« Oui papa, nous avons eu... » commença Kurt mais Burt l'interrompit.

« Kurt, tu es trop jeune pour... »

« Non papa, nous ne sommes pas trop jeune. Nous avons dix-huit ans. Nous sortions depuis un an avant qu'on ait fait l'amour pour la première fois. Blaine ne m'a pas pressé pour quoi que ce soit et moi non plus. Et nous nous protégeons. Toi et maman m'avez eu quand vous aviez seize ans. Vous vous connaissiez depuis trois mois et ensuite avez couché ensemble. Je suis responsable. » dit Kurt avec les mains sur les hanches.

« Est-ce que tu essayes d'être grande gueule avec moi ? » Burt s'assit en soupirant.  
« Non, j'essaye de t'expliquer que nous ne faisons rien de mauvais, papa. Nous sommes jeunes, nous nous aimons et nous avons... »

« Des besoins. » compléta Blaine avec un sourire fier. Kurt leva seulement les yeux au ciel.  
« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas avoir de besoins avec mon fils. » murmura Burt en colère. « Okay, nous devons fixer les règles. Ou une règle, pas de sexe sous mon toit. »

« Même si nous sommes ici tout seul ? » demanda Kurt plein d'espoir.  
« Absolument non. » Burt ferma les yeux avec une expression fatiguée. « Je ne suis tellement pas prêt à avoir cette conversation avec vous. »

« Je pense que les garçons ont saisi l'idée. » dit Carole depuis le couloir. « Pas de sexe sous ton toit. » Les deux garçons hochèrent seulement la tête et Kurt fit à Carole un sourire reconnaissant.  
« Okay. » Burt se leva et se gratta le crâne. « Kurt, nous n'avons pas fini de parler cependant. » dit-il en allant dans la cuisine. Kurt soupira et regarda Carole.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais peut-être lui parler ? Lui rappeler notre toute première et embarrassante conversation sur le sexe ? »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Elle lui sourit et regarda ensuite Blaine. « Je t'aurais bien demandé de rester pour dîner mais je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée. »

« Ouais, ouais bien sûr. Je vais rentrer chez moi. » Blaine embrassa légèrement la joue de Kurt.

« Et Blaine ? Je ferai mieux de ne jamais te voir coucher avec mon fils dans mon salon. » Les deux garçons devinrent immédiatement rouges et elle quitta la pièce en riant.

Plus tard ce soir-là, Blaine était étendu sur son lit en train de penser aux évènements de la journée. Il avait eu la conversation la plus embarrassante de sa vie avec ses parents parce que Burt avait pensé que la meilleure idée était d'informer ses parents aussi. Mais il s'en était sorti sans punition, ce qui était inattendu. Son père avait été inhabituellement calme pendant toute cette situation et sa mère lui avait rappelé d'être en sécurité. Malheureusement tout ça était arrivé pendant que Cooper était à la maison donc maintenant il était caché dans sa chambre pour échapper aux taquineries de Cooper.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

« Je suis privé de sorties ! » se plaignit Kurt après que Blaine ait pris l'appel.

« Salut à toi aussi, bébé. » gloussa Blaine.

« Désolé, salut chéri. »

« Donc tu es privé de sorties ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ouais papa pensait que c'était le mieux. Et il pense que tes parents vont te priver aussi de sorties. »

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Maman m'a même offert de nous acheter des préservatifs. »

« Tu dois plaisanter. Pourquoi est-ce que mon père est si mélodramatique ? De toute façon je dois y aller, il m'a seulement laissé utiliser mon téléphone pour te dire que je suis privé de sorties et sans téléphone et voiture. »

« Mon pauvre bébé, est-ce que tu veux que je vienne te chercher demain ? »

« Oui s'il te plait. Il a seulement dit que nous ne pouvions pas nous voir après l'école, il n'a rien dit à propos du matin. » Blaine pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

« Okay bébé, je t'aime. Je te vois demain matin. »

« Je t'aime aussi, à plus. Et Blaine ? »

« Oui mon amour ? »

« N'oublie pas de te laver les mains. » Blaine ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

**A/N : Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


End file.
